Heating, ventilation, and cooling (HVAC) systems often employ refrigeration systems to transfer heat for the purposes of heating or cooling a space or volume of fluid. Refrigeration systems are typically closed circulating fluid systems that use refrigerants, such as R-134a, R-410A, or R-407C, as a medium or working fluid for heat transfer processes. Most refrigerants operate efficiently in a given range of working pressures, where the range depends on the operating conditions of a system, such as a system's operating temperature range.